buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Myresto Mor
Myresto "Myr" Mor was a demon who planned to turn the Earth into a demonic breeding farm. He infiltrated Angel Investigations by posing as a Potentate, joining their team under the alias of Jamaerah or "James". Angel and his team believed James to be their friend and ally until his true motives were revealed. Biography Origins Myresto Mor was an ancient being who existed before the creation of the Earth dimension. Myr's origins are completely theoretical; he may have pre-dated both the Powers That Be and Old Ones, and was powerful enough to frighten the Senior Partners. However, he had a sister named Rowant Mor with whom he had a sexual relationship. Rowant claimed some kind of ownership over Earth; at some point, Myr "purchased" the dimension from his sister. He took on humanoid form and created the "James" persona in order to assist in "examining his property". "Potentate" When he first appeared, Jamaerah was allegedly one of the Potentates: warrior angels for The Powers That Be. At some point in his life, he disobeyed the Powers' orders and was sentenced to live in the mortal world for one hundred years. During the Fall of Los Angeles, an army of Potentates were sent to battle the Senior Partners' evil forces. Afterwards, they were captured and James was taken to a hospital. He was later rescued by Angel, the vampire Champion of L.A.. Angel aided James in his search for the other Potentates; however, when they discovered that the Potentates were killing humans for crimes that they had yet to commit, Angel turned on them. James sided with Angel, and battled against his former allies. As the Potentates retreated, since killing Angel was not their mission, James remained with Angel Investigations. True identity revealed James served with Angel Investigations for some time, forming good relationships with his teammates. However, with the arrival of former Watcher Laura Weathermill on the team, James's true purpose was revealed; he was not actually an angel, but an as-yet-unidentified higher demonic being who had allegedly 'purchased' Earth from his sister and had been 'examining his property'. His deception exposed, he knocked out Laura and escaped after tearing off Angel's hands and feet, subsequently summoning the soul-eating demon Liss to eliminate Angel and Spike while he prepared his plans to take control of this new world (Only for the demon to become angered during her attack on Angel Investigations when she realised that Spike apparently did not have a soul). With Angel Investigations distracted, 'James' donated food to Anne Steele's homeless shelter, intending to prepare her residents to become new hosts for his demonic hoarde. During a recent leave of absence to allow Connor to find his own place without him looking over his shoulder, Angel was transported into a possible future where James's unleashed demonic forces have conquered the world, Angel allying himself with this timeline's version of Illyria to stop James in the future while Connor and Laura try to find information about James from the newly-reactivated Wolfram & Hart. Powers and abilities James possessed the usual abilities of the Potentates. He was apparently skilled in the use of magic; he performed a glamour which rendered him and Angel invisible to human eyes and displayed knowledge of various banishing spells. He also possessed a magical sword which burned those with demon blood. James also possessed a level of superhuman strength, great enough to rip off Angel's hands and feet with his bare hands. Though capable of appearing human, his Potentate form included avian wings and he was presumably capable of flight like his fellow Potentates. With the recent discovery that James is a higher demon rather than a Potentate, his true power is unknown, but it would appear that he assumes a human form only by choice, regarding it as limiting, although his physical strength is sufficent to survive a fight with Angel relatively unharmed and tear Angel's hands and feet off while Angel was at full strength. Gallery Image:James1.jpg|James' winged Potentate form Image:James28.jpg|James Appearances *''Angel: Aftermath'' *''Angel: Immortality for Dummies'' Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Magic practitioners Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Big Bads Category:Demons